Lips of an Angel
by mornir-brightflame
Summary: Songfic. Set during the time the flock is at Anne's house, although it's all a bit warped and different. Fax.


Yes, it's a songfic I wrote to Lips of an Angel, by Hinder. Has Fax. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. Or anything at all, really.

Underlined- Song Lyrics

Normal- Max's POV

**Bold- Fang's POV**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Honey why you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now.

Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?

I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud.

I sat in the complete darkness of my room. The darkness surrounded me, comforted me as I shook my head in an attempt to dispel the deeply disturbing images that kept on popping up. Fang's arms wrapped tight around that girl … Fang's lips glued to hers … I clutched my head and gave into the jealousy, betrayal and pain, allowed it to swamp my common sense. A tear tracked its way down my cheek. There was a knock at the door. Crap! It's so embarrassing when people see me cry. "Um, I'm busy, thankyou. Come back later." I called out somewhat shakily. The door opened anyway, of course. No one listens to me anymore … I was greeted by that face that had been dominating my thoughts. His dark eyes were sparkling with amusement, but then his expression froze in place when he noticed my tearstained face. So quickly I almost missed his movement he was at my side. "Max, what is it?" he asked, my breath catching in my throat at the sound of his gentle, caring voice. "Please don't cry …"

I gave a wobbling laugh. "It's nothing … just … me being silly." I said softly, and then sighed. "You don't want to know."

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on.

"**I'll be right back," I muttered to Lissa. She gazed adoringly up at me and nodded with reverence. I sighed and pushed my fringe back out of my eyes and walked over to where Max sat with her friends.**

"**Max." Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes raised themselves to my face as I spoke.**

"**Yeah?" she replied, her smooth, melodic voice washing over me.**

"**Don't wait for me after school, okay?"**

"**Huh? Why?" She looked confused, almost hurt, her delicate brown crumpled in a frown.**

"**Me and Lissa are going somewhere." If only she knew how much I wished it were she I was going to the movies with …**

"**Oh." It was as if a shutter had closed over her face. But it was not slammed down quickly enough to hide from me the pain and sadness that flashed across her face. I wanted to reach out, tell her I was sorry that she was in pain, wanted to hold her, stroke her golden hair, apologise for whatever I was doing that was making her sad. Instead I gave a curt nod.**

"**Sure thing, Nick."**

**I turned on my heel and pretty much dragged myself away from the girl I loved, back to where my red-haired puppy awaited me.**

It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weep

"**Fang!" It was Max's voice, strained with pain. I looked around Anne's vast, sunlit garden in panic, searching for the ugly blight of Erasers. Angel, with Total, was by the pond, her eyes wide with fear. Iggy was sitting up in the long green grass, staring intently with his blind eyes, his strawberry-blonde hair askew. Gazzy was doing who knows what with a bunch of wires, a bag of fertiliser and a portable radio, oblivious to the terror his flock-mates were experiencing. Nudge was already in the air, having instinctively leapt off the ground at Max's cry. And Max herself was lying under a tree, clutching an arm bent at an alarming angle. I ran to her side, dropping instantly to her level.**

"**Max?" my panic slowly evaporated as I took in her expression, which was a mixture of pain and embarrassment. Suddenly, I was fighting the urge to laugh. "What did you do?"**

"**I fell out of the damn tree. They're tougher than they look, all right?"**

**I couldn't help it. I laughed. I hadn't laughed in ages … Her eyes narrowed, but then softened as she met my gaze and gave a strained chuckle. "I think it's broken," she said in a small voice. I got up and held out my hand to her. She took it, and I tried to ignore the tingle that ran up my arm, originating from where her skin touched mine. Once safely on her feet, she thrust her chin into the air, in what I imagined was supposed to be a dignified pose, and ruffled her wings angrily. "Useless bunch of feathers," she muttered.**

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to faithful

With the lips of an angel

**I felt slightly perverted as I stood at the window, observing what was happening below me. I knew that I should look away, but I couldn't bring myself to tear my gaze away from the nauseating scene that was unfolding beneath me. I knew that she had a date with some guy tonight, but I had expected it to end badly, somehow. I had hoped it would. But no, here I was, watching Max kiss this guy. I remembered how she had kissed me at that beach. But this was totally different. Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck, his around her waist. I wanted to scream at them, lash out at Max, and halt the gross abomination that was occurring. I didn't. Instead, I stood and watched, my entire being filling with pain. If only I'd said something, told her how I really felt. I watched with relief as he left, though her reluctance to let him go had stabbed another hole in my heart. I leaned against the wall for support and furiously scrubbed my suddenly wet eyes.**

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And, yes I've dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me?

Will it start a fight?

No, I don't think she has a clue

**I had temporarily escaped from Lissa and was sitting alone under a tree. I rested my back against the rough bark. I started as I sensed someone sit next to me. When I realised who it was, I only tensed more.**

"**Hey, Fang."**

**I nodded in response to Max's greeting.**

"**Where's Lissa?" she asked, seeming reluctant to speak Lissa's name.**

"**I don't know. I've escaped."**

**Max grinned suddenly; as if this was the best news she'd heard all day. "Me too." **

**We lapsed into silence, characteristic for me. I wondered at why she had escaped. I thought that she really liked that guy. Sam, his name was. "Why'd you escape?"**

"**Sam is … he's nice, don't get me wrong, but he can be … suffocating. And do I need an excuse to come hang out with my brother?" Her tone was determinedly upbeat, but there was an undertone of pain and sadness that I didn't understand. Surprising Max, and myself I wrapped my arms around her shoulders comfortingly. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair. Suddenly she looked up at me, staring intently into my eyes.**

"**Fang, what…?" Our faces were almost touching. She leaned closer to me, and her eyes closed. Her lips touched mine with the gentlest of pressure. I kissed her back, slightly harder, and felt my breath begin to come faster.**

"**Max!"**

**We both leapt apart at the sound of someone calling Max's name. It was Sam. He rounded the corner. "Max, I've been looking everywhere- Oh. You're Nick, right? Max's brother?"**

"**That's right. Her brother."**

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

My mind was swirling with thoughts as I tucked Angel into bed. I knew she could hear everything, but most of it wasn't making any sense to me, so I knew she wouldn't understand a thing. She stared up at me with wide eyes. "Max?" I smiled, shook my head. "Goodnight, Angel." I kissed her forehead. I scowled as Anne came in. "I'll take it from here, Max. Thankyou."

I exited the room, muttering under my breath. I walked into my room and slammed the door. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't really know what my problem was with Anne. Apart from a bad feeling I had about her, all she had done was be nice, and look after my flock. Was I really just jealous?

"Max?" My heart stopped as he walked into the room. I swear I could stare at his face forever if it didn't make me look like an idiot.

"Look, about today, I'm sorry."

I hadn't been expecting this. "What? Why are you sorry?"

"When I kissed you. I … I didn't mean to move in on you like that. I'm sorry if I forced you into something you didn't want."

"Fang…"

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me, or about that again. I just want you to know that I meant it." He blushed, although whether it was at what he was saying, or the fact that he had spoken more than a sentence at a time, I didn't know.

"Fang. Stop it."  
"But …"

I placed a finger on his lips. "Stop. You're ruining the moment." Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a thousand times better than kissing Sam. I felt him smile against my lips, felt his arms go round me in response.

"Thankyou…" he whispered.

I pulled away to look at him. His dark eyes, shadowed by his long fringe, were bright.

"It's my pleasure," I replied, kissing him again.

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Like I said before, please review, even if you hated it. Thankyou ..


End file.
